Elena and Damon finally admit what has been between them for so long
by Belindalmw
Summary: Elena can't fight what she has been feeling for so long...
1. Chapter 1

Elena looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection that stared back at her almost looked the same, but there was a darkness that almost surrounded her now. "Why am I alive…?' She thought. She reached up and pressed her hand to the cold mirror in front of her. "Still as beautiful as ever", came a voice from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. That voice that always seemed to go right through her and it always had a strange effect on her. She glanced up at Damon and gave him a half smile. "I bet you say that to all the girls" She turned to face him. Damon was wearing black jeans, a black sweater, and a black leather jacket. She couldn't stop herself from looking him up and down and it didn't go un-noticed by him. He took a step closer to her and his piercing blue eyes stared into her brown ones.

"Actually, you are the only one that I have told that to and meant it. There is something about you Elena…" he reached up and touched her cheek. Running his hand slowly down her neck to the top of her neckline of the black dress she was wearing. "Something that I can't seem to stay away from", he took his hand and put it into hers. "Perfect fit", he said as he slowly grinned. Elena felt a spark as his hand help hers… it was more of an electric feeling. This was much stronger than she had ever felt when she had been human. She looked up at him and her mouth fell open slightly. Why couldn't she resist him? What was it about Damon Salvatore that she could not walk away from? He was searching her face and it seemed like he was trying to read her mind.

"Damon… I …" she couldn't get herself to form words. The only thing that she could focus on was his delicious looking mouth that she so desperately wanted to kiss. As on cue he leaned forward and kissed her gently as if to see how she would react. Elena felt his lips on hers and she lost herself. All it took was a slight moan and Damon was pushing her against the wall. He brought her hands above her head and held her there. His lips moved from her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, and back up to her lips. She moaned again. All of a sudden he stopped and released her hands. Both were breathing heavily and it took him a minute before he asked, "I want you to be sure and I want you to tell me what I need to hear Elena". He backed up a bit, so she could look him in the eye. "Damon… I am sure of this. I … I love you, Damon. I have for a long time.

"He lifted his head and closed his eyes. Finally he moved back to where she was and held her face in his hands. "Do you know how long I have wanted to hear that? I have loved you from the first day I saw you, Elena. I always thought we would be perfect together. If anyone could make this cold heart love again… it would be you." He kissed her again. A kiss that had Elena on the verge of madness. "Make love to me Damon. Make me yours. "Elena said as the kiss ended. He looked at her in disbelief for a second and then desire hit him again. "I love you, Elena" he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's touch sent my body on fire…it was so intense. I stared into his eyes as they burned into mine. "You are so beautiful, Elena. So perfect for me…" he said as he slowly undressed me. I wasn't shy or embarrassed as I had been with Stefan. It felt natural to be laying here and being so exposed to him. As he slowly undressed I looked at his perfect masculine body and desire took over. Suddenly I was on him and had him beneath me. He looked at me with a startled look, but grinned and said, "I knew we would be perfect for each other." Before he could say anything else I kissed him fiercely. All the desire that had built up inside of me came to life and I was no longer in control of my actions. Instead of feeling scared, I loved the feeling.

Two hours later we both lay breathless as we lay in the big king size bed. I glanced at him and smiled. He looked so innocent laying there with the most peaceful look about him, that at that moment no one would be able to tell he was a cold blooded killer. He turned to look at me then and he grinned in that sexy way he always did. "So was it all you thought it would be?" I laughed a bit. Only Damon would say that after having such a memorable moment as the one they had just shared. "It was…and so much more than what I thought. It is so hard to describe. At one point I thought we could feel each others' emotions and then I felt as if I was drifting away from my body. I only saw you…and felt a strange energy." I snuggled closer to him as I added, "It was amazing. I have never felt anything like that before."

"This is how it will always be between us, Elena. When a vampire has found his life mate they connect on a whole different level from anyone else they have been with. This was a first for me as well. I knew that there was something about you, but now I know that we were truly meant to be together. And now you're mine. Forever, if you will have me." His eyes shone with so much love and I couldn't look away as I said, "I will have you, Damon, now, tomorrow, and forever." There was something that I couldn't stop thinking about. Stefan. How would he react to this? I didn't want to hurt him. Damon sat up and brought me with him, so he could face me. "Elena, Stefan will be ok. We will tell him and work through it. I won't let anything come between us. Not after waiting so long for you… I can't lose you." Reaching up I touched his cheek and as a tear rolled down my face I responded, "It won't come between us, but I don't want to hurt him, Damon. Please understand that."

He got up and raked his hand through his hair with a touch of aggravation. "I do understand. I do. How do you think I felt when I saw him with you? It killed me inside at times, Elena. I really want this to work and I don't want you to do this if you still have feelings for him." He turned and looked at me with a hurt expression. "I love you Elena. I told you that I would not hurt you and I won't. Don't hurt me by giving up on us before we have a chance to start this and see where it can go." "Damon… I ", he turned back to the wall and leaned his head on the wall. He looked breathtaking standing there naked. I got up and came up behind him. "Damon I don't want to give this up. I want you and I love you too. I just want to make sure that Stefan will be ok. My feelings for him are not the same as what I have for you." I wrapped my hands around him.

Damon sighed. "I want to know that you really want this Elena." I kissed him on the middle of his back and pressed my cheek against his cool skin. "Of course I want this. I have never felt the way I do with you, with Stefan. You have all of me Damon. All of me…" He turned around and lifted me up. "And I just gave you the best sexual experience of your life…" He said in his oh-so-cocky way. That was Damon and he was all mine now. "So I think I am ready for more of this phenomenal sex that you are referring to, Mr. Salvatore." Damon laid her down on the floor this time. "Well, Miss Gilbert, I am here to fulfill your every request", He kissed her with so much passion that she felt the desire for him building up again within her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elena, are you listening?" Carolina waved her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Elena…", finally Elena snapped out of it. "Wh…I am so sorry", Elena said as she shook her head softly. If she had still been human she would have blushed. Her thoughts had been drifting back to the past couple of days. For two days she and Damon had explored each other and at times it felt as if they had left this world. She had never felt as happy as she did now. "Elena did that wreath just say something funny? Or am I not getting something here?", Carolina said as she placed her hand on her hip and turned her head to side to look at Elena. Carolina had asked Elena to come over for some "vampire briefing" and also to help decorate her mom's house for Christmas. "I … was just …I was thinking of something. Sorry."

Elena avoided her eyes and turned back to the door. "Wait…You are not getting away that easy. Spill it. I know something is different about you…and I am not talking about being a newly made vampire either. I feel a different kind of energy vibe from you today. Plus, you have not stopped smiling at that stupid wreath since you have been here." She walked in front of Elena so that they were face to face. Elena sighed. Oh boy. She didn't know how Carolina would take this. I mean she had a hate/like relationship with Damon and probably wouldn't be so thrilled about this relationship. "Elena…" Caroline lifted an eyebrow. "Ok, Damon and I are…together now. We are happy and I know that it may take some time to get use to, but Carolina you don't know him like I do and he is amazing and I have never felt so happy!" She said in a rush and then she looked at her. "Not since before my parents died."

Carolina looked up for a minute as to find the right words to say. Then she lowered her head slowly and said, "I am not upset and I promise I won't make a big deal of this. I will try to get along with him for your sake. I just want you to be careful, Elena." "I will. I know what I am doing, Carolina. I love him", Elena said as she turned to hang the wreath. "Hey… I know you know what you are doing. I will stand beside your decision," Carolina said and she reached up and hugged Elena. "Just so you know…if he hurts you or breaks your heart…I'll use those pearly white fangs for an ornament." They looked at each other for a second and then burst into laughter.

Later that night she lay in Damon's arms again. "So how was your day?" He asked as he trailed his fingers down her arm. "It was nice. I spent the day with Caroline and helped her decorate her mom's house. We also put up the tree like we did when we were kids. She showed me some tricks that I can use in the future", she said with a smile. Damon started to grin too. "Oh really", She looked up at him and winked. He laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I don't think I will ever get use to having you in my bed", He traced her bottom lip and kissed her again. Elena melted as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly he broke the kiss. "I almost forgot", he said as he pulled away her. She almost pouted from not having him beside her, but before she could blink he was back by her side. "I have something for you, Elena", He pulled out a small red box. "Damon…You didn't…" "Shhh", he said as he put his fingers to her lips. "I wanted to, Elena." She looked at it for a few seconds and opened it. Inside was a blue sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. It was beautiful. "Damon…this is beautiful." He smiled at her reaction. "I had Bonnie do her witchy thing and now you can use this one to walk around in the sun. It is the same size and I made sure it was a stone you liked."

He took her hand and slipped it on her left ring finger. "I thought you could wear it on this finger." His eyes held some anticipation inside of them as he awaited her response. She looked up at him and touched his face. "I know this may be too soon, but I love you Elena. I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives. I never thought I would ever feel this way again and now that you have melted this cold heart, I want you by my side from now until forever." She ran her hand down his cheek and smiled. "I love you too, Damon. I would love to be by your side from now until forever."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were a haze for Elena. She had never really felt anything as she had when she was with Damon. She had avoided Stefan as much as possible and now everyone in Mystic Falls knew about her and Damon's relationship thanks to Caroline. The ring on her left hand had been a give - a – way that this relationship was serious. Bonnie had not been pleased and neither had Matt. They both felt as if Damon was using her or would end up hurting her in some way and it had really hurt Elena. She wanted them to except this and be happy for her, but she now knew that it would have to come in time. Jeremy had actually been taking the news better than anyone, which had shocked her. He actually had told her that if she was happy, then she should do what her heart led her to do. You can't help who you love, he had said. She asked him when he had grown up so much and he had smiled at her. She could see a hint of sadness touch his eyes then, as he responded, "I guess life takes turns that make you live life differently than the way we had intended to live it."

Elena was meeting the girls tonight for a G.N.I. which was a "Girls night in" and she couldn't wait to spend some girl time with them as she had in the past. She stopped by the store to pick up some refreshments, even though they would be more for Bonnie than her and Caroline. "Well…Well…Fancy meeting you here". She knew who that voice belonged to, even before she turned around. Klaus stood there with a grin on his face. "To what do I owe this…well I would say pleasure, but we both know that is a lie". He shrugged, "I thought I would congratulate you on your blossoming romance". She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Klaus, we both know that nothing of the sort interest you unless there is something beneficial for you involved, so out with it. What are you really congratulating me on exactly"? He picked up some roses that were in a vase in front of him and put them to his nose. "Mmm… I love the smell of a rose. It reminds me of your delicious friend, Caroline. So sweet and full of life, but one must always watch out for the thorns". Elena let out a sigh. She was starting to get annoyed at the games he always seemed to enjoy playing. "Look, I don't really have time to stand here and chit chat with you and Caroline is no concern of yours…so back off". He slowly put the roses down and gave her a deadly look. "We both know you have all the time in the world now, so you should be nice to me, Elena. You really don't want to be on my bad list. Believe me, I am not the sort you want to be enemies with. I was actually happy to know that you and Damon had surrendered to what you both have been feeling for some time now. Oh and I also wanted to let you know that your late beloved and your former love are at the Salvatore Mansion dueling it out right as we speak. You might want to go intervene". With that said he motioned to his forehead as a farewell gesture and left.

"Have you had enough of this, brother? Or do you want to continue this stupid fight"? Damon wiped at his mouth that had blood pouring from it. Stefan glanced toward him with a deadly gaze. "I want to hurt you as you hurt me. You knew how I felt about her and yet you couldn't resist on taking the one thing that made me made me happy away from me. You knew this would destroy me, Damon". Stefan lunged toward Damon and threw him against the wall. "I want you to feel the pain that I am feeling".

Damon looked into his brothers eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, Stefan. It wasn't our intention on falling in love. We knew you would be hurt and that is why I didn't tell you right away. I love you, brother. I knew it would hurt you and I am sorry. Believe me, I am. I can't let her go. I can't do it. I love her too much. You should understand this". Stefan looked at him and slowly let him go. He backed away and fell to the ground. "How am I supposed to accept this? I don't think I can survive without her. She was the one person that always brought me back from my insanity and now she is gone". Damon put his hands on his knees and looked up at his brother. "She doesn't have to be gone from your life, Stefan. She can still be a part of your life too. Elena cares a lot about you like I do. That will never change, bother". Stefan put his head in his hands.

"He's right, Stefan. We do care and we didn't want to hurt you". Elena stepped into the chamber and walked over to Stefan. She looked up at Damon and gave him a sad smile before sitting next to Stefan. She put her arms around him. "You know that what we had together is something I will always treasure. You'll always be a part of our lives and I know it will take time for you to get used to the fact that we are together, but you take all the time you need. We are always here for you. We love you, Stefan". He picked his head up and looked at her then. "I don't think I can adjust to this, Elena. You can't help how you feel towards Damon and I can't help how I feel towards you". He got up and backed away from her. "I'm going to be staying with Klaus for a while. Both of you don't have to sneak around anymore and you both will have all the privacy that you need". Elena's mouth fell open. "You're staying with Klaus? Oh Stefan, please don't. This is your home too and besides you can't trust Klaus". He looked at her. "Stefan, don't do this. You know how Klaus is…since when has if ever done anything for anyone else without there being something in it for himself"? Stefan was still looking at Elena. "NO. You don't tell me who can or should trust. Look at you two. I trusted you both and look at where that got me? I am going and I will be staying there as long as I need to". He turned and stormed out of the chamber leaving Elena and Damon there looking at the door he just flown out of.

Elena looked at Damon and he opened his arms to her. She ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his cheek on her head and she felt him let out a sigh. "I know this would be hard on him, Elena. We just need to give him some time. He will come around, eventually. He always has in the past". "I don't like him being so close to Klaus, though, Damon. You know that will only lead to problems for the future". He raised her chin so he could look into her eyes. "As long as we are together, we can overcome anything. I won't allow Klaus to come in between us or me and my brother for that matter. I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you, Elena. We just need to give it some time. Stefan will come around, I know him all too well". Elena hugged Damon tighter and rested her head against his chest. "I hope you are right".


	5. Chapter 5

They stayed there for what seemed like hours before Elena spoke again. "I guess I need to get ready for the girls to come over. You sure you don't mind us having our girls night here, do you"? He smiled at her. "No I don't especially since it is safer here than anywhere else and this is your home now too. I want you to fill like you have a right to do anything that you want here. Besides, I trust you not to put up pink leopard print in the bathrooms or anything that would be to girly". She shook her head from side to side. "Pink leopard, huh? Well…I did have something in mind, but not pink Leopard. Maybe purple though…" She looked up at him and they started laughing. He looked at her and grew serious. "I hope I always make you laugh in life. I want you to always be happy, Elena." She touched his face, "You will, Damon". She leaned towards him and kissed him then.

The kiss was electrifying. She could feel the energy building up inside of her. Caroline had told her that she could use this energy during sex to heighten sensations for Damon and herself. It is like having two of her to pleasure him and vise versa. She concentrated hard and pictured herself kissing him on his neck. She heard him moan and she knew it had worked! She broke the kiss and started to concentrate on unbuttoning his shirt. The buttons started to come undone and she began trailing her tongue down the front of his chest. Next his pants came down so she could have more access to him and she took him into her mouth. "Ahh…" She glanced up to see his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. It made her feel empowered to know she had so much control over him. She imagined licking his ear and heard him gasp. It turned her on even more. Suddenly she felt hands on her shirt, ripping it open and revealing her breasts. She moaned and continued to pleasure Damon as invisible hands trailed down to her pants ripping them down to her knees and burying fingers into her wetness.

She moaned again and looked up at Damon. He was staring down at her with a cocky grin on his face as if to say "two can play this game". He pulled her up and on top of him then, spinning her around so that her back was against the wall. He took her then…she felt the cold wall against her back and hardness of Damon inside of her. She let him take her into another world…another time… and by the time they came back they were both satisfied and laying on the floor. "It only gets better from here, Elena". He said as he ran a hand through her hair. She smiled and looked up at him. "I know. That was amazing, by the way. I have never felt anything like that". He gave her a confident smile. "I am only here to please you". They laughed and she suddenly remembered that she only had a short while before the girls would be here.

"As much as I love being here with you, I have to start getting ready for the girls night. So that means…" He sighed. "Yeah, Yeah, I know. No boys allowed. I get it, even though it's going to suck being away from you. No pun intended", he said with a half grin. She smiled at him and playful hit him on the arm. "I need to go now or I may not ever leave…and I don't want them to walk in on us doing something that would make it awkward for them". She laughed as he raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I'll let you go, but tonight after they leave, you're mine again", he said. "That, my love, is a deal". She got up to walk out. "Oh and Elena…" He said and she stopped. "Yes"? She looked back at him. "Can you tell Carolina I said Thanks"? She looked at him with confusion in her eyes and then it hit her. He was talking about those "tricks" she had been taught. She laughed and shook her head as she left and headed to get things ready for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the door bell rang Elena was hanging up the last of decorations. Damon had actually helped with some of them and now the (what you would call the living room) was turned into a mini ball room. The furniture had been lined up against the wall so there was there was plenty room for dancing. Streamers hung down from the ceiling and in the middle of the hanging chandelier was a disco ball. Elena was sure she was being cheesy, but for one night she wanted to forget all the problems that were going on around them. She walked to the door, took a deep breath, let it out, and opened it up.

"So, who knew Bonnie could dance like that", Caroline said as she sat down on the floor.

Bonnie laughed. "I have moves you've never seen before ", she said with a smirk on her face.

They all laughed at that. Elena grabbed another bottle of wine and refilled all of their glasses.

"I think that we should do this at least once a week. I have needed this for some time now", she sat down next to Bonnie.

"I mean it; I really needed some girl time. Needed to feel like…"

"Like yourself", Caroline finished for her. Elena smiled. "Yeah…like myself. I haven't felt like this in so long".

Bonnie held her glass up for a toast. "Well, here's to all of us…feeling like ourselves" They all touched glasses.

Caroline smiled, her eyes peering at Elena from over the rim of her glass. "You sure have been happier than I have seen you in years these past few months", she said as she tipped her head back and drank her wine with one gulp.

"I've had a reason to. Things have almost been perfect for me…." She trailed off and a sad look came across her face.

"But…" Bonnie asked, lifted her eyebrow at her. "Well… I ran into Klaus today. He is befriending Stefan and we believe it is to get at us".

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other. Elena took another sip of her wine and sat her glass down.

"Maybe he is just lonely and is trying to help Stefan…I mean he can relate to what Stefan is going through…" Caroline said.

Elena rolled her eyes at that. "No, Caroline. I don't think he has the capability to think about anyone else except himself. There is a hidden agenda to this new "friendship" that he is creating, believe me, it will come out sooner or later".

"Oh come on, Elena. It may not be the way you think. Klaus has basically lost everything he has as far as friends or family is concerned. He may just need Stefan right now about as much as Stefan needs him."

"Caroline…do you hear yourself? This is Klaus we are talking about here. You know the one who has killed my family members, tortured me, and who doesn't care what happens to anyone as long as things benefit him. I'm sorry. I just can't see him wanting to become best friends with Stefan without getting something out of it too".

Bonnie looked at Caroline with a puzzled look on her face. "What's going on Caroline? You use to hate Klaus. Why are you on his side all of a sudden?"

Carolina got up and walked over to Elena. Grabbing the wine bottle she refilled her glass.

"I'm not on his side, guys. I am just saying that he may understand what Stefan is dealing with. That's all."

Bonnie wasn't buying it. "What's going on, Caroline?"

"Nothing!" Caroline said as she let out a breath. "I'm with Bonnie on this...What's going on?" Elena said as she looked at her.

Caroline was quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "I slept with Klaus…"

Bonnie and Elena's mouth fell open. "You did what?!" They said in sync with each other.

"Yeah…I slept with Klaus…" Caroline sat down slowly. "I don't know why I did…I guess it was just the timing. I mean we were talking and the next thing I know we are on the floor…then against the wall…then on the…"

"Ok! We get the picture there!" Elena said putting her hands up in front of her.

"Sorry." Caroline got up and grabbed the bottle of wine beside Elena and put her glass in its place. She removed the cork and took a long swig.

"So what about Tyler?" Elena asked.

"What about him? I mean he is the one who left me. He chose his pack over me and decided to go "find himself" instead of trying to see were things would go with us. I loved him. Love him…but I don't think there is a future for us right now."

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Bonnie looked down towards the floor. "So does this mean that you have feelings for Klaus now?"

"Yes. No. I don't know… No. I don't have feelings for him. It happened once and it will never happen again." Caroline took another swig from the bottle. "Ok, who is up for some Karaoke?"

Bonnie looked at her. "Don't try and change the subject, Caroline."

"Look we are not suppose to be talking about this kind of stuff. We are having a stress free, drama free, and awesome time. So I'll ask again… Who's up for Karaoke?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. That really means a lot! **** I'm a little rusty, but I hope to post more chapters soon.**

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena drove about 20 minutes out of town to some small bar that Caroline had discovered. As they got out the car they saw a big "Friday Night Karaoke and 25 Cent wings" sign that was hanging right beside the entrance.

There were bikers outside smoking and talking, but stopped to look at them as they passed by to go inside. One nodded towards them and Elena nodded back respectfully. Her eyes never left his as she walked by. Bonnie was a bundle of nerves and thought they would be thrown out for sure.

"Ok, follow my lead and just go with the flow", Caroline said as they walked in.

A heavy set bearded man stood inside the entrance. "ID's" He said with a deep voice.

Caroline walked up to him and stared in his eyes. "Hi. We are going to head to the bar now and you're going to let us. We have been here before and you remember that we are of age", She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey guys. It's good to see ya'll again. Ya'll have fun tonight", he said as he stepped aside.

Caroline looked back at them and winked. "You heard him…let's have some fun".

An hour later Caroline's name was called again for the 10th time for a song she had signed up for.

"Ok I want you both to help me with this one" She said as she got up.

"Wait…Caroline…" Elena said, but before she could finish Caroline had the microphone in her hand.

"Ok everyone. I have done this solo, but now I want to bring up two very special people who mean the world to me…they are the best friends any girl could have. Come on up here Bonnie and Elena!"

They both looked at her and shook their heads no. "Ah, Come on guys…Give them some applause everyone" She said smiling.

"Remind me to kill her later…" Bonnie said as she got up with Elena and headed towards the Stage.

"Alright this next one is to get everyone in the Holiday spirit", she covered the microphone with her hand. "Ok, Bonnie get the second verse, Elena the third and we all come in at the end", before they could ask what song it was Santa Baby started to play.

They had sung this song many times before and nailed it. When they were done everyone clapped and cheered as they sat back down.

"Ok I have to admit that was fun. We kicked ass up there" Caroline looked at them both. "Right?"

"Yeah it wasn't so bad…" Bonnie said with a smirk. "Oh whatever we kicked butt tonight" Elena laughed.

"Yes ya'll most certainly did." The girl's smiles faded.

Klaus stood next to the table with a grin on his face. "I see you took my advice and came out for some karaoke, I see."

Caroline looked at him. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"I told you that I have been here before and I do love to hear people make complete imbeciles of themselves, but tonight was like a breath of fresh air for me. I truly enjoyed hearing you girls sing. I'm glad ya'll are having some fun for a change" He walked over beside Caroline.

"I'm glad you came tonight. I was hoping we could talk, love" Caroline looked at him with an uncomfortable almost nervous look about her.

"I don't think that is a good idea Klaus". He looked at her for a minute as if he was studying her and then he leaned down towards her.

"I think it is, love. We have much to discuss and while you may deny what you are feeling… I will not. You will come to me and talk but come when you are ready. After all…we have all the time in the world…"

He stood back up. "Well we must be going now. We have some business to attend to. Until next time, ladies…Caroline..." He nodded his head and began to walk towards the bar.

Their eyes followed him and he walked up to someone sitting on a stool. Leaning over he said something and the guy stood up. When he turned around they saw that it was Stefan. Elena gasped as she made eye contact with him. He smiled sadly at her and turned towards the exit and stopped briefly before walking out, turning slightly as if he wanted to turn back towards her, but didn't. He kept walking instead until he was gone.

"I am so sorry…" Caroline looked at Elena. "I didn't know he would be here…or Stefan".

"It's ok… Just take me home." Elena got up and Bonnie followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena sat on the couch and sipped on old scotch of some kind that she had found behind the bar. Seeing Stefan with Klaus made her have mixed emotions. She didn't know if she should be sad or if she should be angry about it. Caroline was obviously having some denial about her feelings towards Klaus. At that moment, Elena was so glad to be a Vampire. If she had been human she may have been in her room right now, sitting on her bed crying and wondering what she should do next. She would have been weak and now she felt like she could handle anything that came her way.

She could hear someone drive up and knew it was Damon. He came in wearing a grin on his face and holding some shopping bags in his hands. He was dressed in black from head to toe and looked so delicious. Desire started to form inside of Elena as she stared hungrily at him. He walked over to her and placed a bag at her feet.

"How about you check out what's in the bag and meet me upstairs in five?" He said with a wink and then he was gone.

Elena opened the bag to find a deep red corset with stockings and high heel shoes that were black. Smiling she started to undress. This was going to be a fun night.

Three minutes later she was opening up the bedroom door and to her surprise she found that Damon had decorated. There were handcuffs on each of the four posts and on the table next to the bed were some chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a long scarf. Elena felt herself grow wet just by looking at the items they were about to enjoy. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"Mmm…You look so damn hot right now. I could eat you from head to toe. "Damon said into her ear.

She spun around at lightning speed and threw him up against the wall.

"Well, then, what's stopping you? Don't hold back." She stared into his eyes letting all the desire she felt for him show.

"Oh, I won't." He kissed her hard picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Moving to the bed he threw her down on it and pinned her there with his body.

"I have a something new for us to try if you are up for it, that is." Elena looked at him and then looked at the handcuffs.

"Oh yeah, I'm up for it." She lay back and let him hand cuff her arms to the bed. Next he did her legs, leaving the scarf for last. Lifting her head, he tied the scarf around her head so that it covered her eyes. It was so erotic and it felt so good.

He disappeared for a second, but then he was back again. She could hear him pulling something out of a bag. Then she felt something soft touch her cheek. It drifted down her cheek to her neck and then to her covered breasts.

"I think I may have to get you out of this…I want you to really enjoy this…" He ripped the corset in half and she heard it hit the floor. She let out a moan.

"Mmm…I can smell you, Elena. I know you want me…and I know you are ready for me. I like that." He took her breast into her mouth.

"Oooh" Elena moaned again and squirmed. Damon let go of her and looked up at her. She was so incredibly hot and vulnerable right then. He wanted this to last and wanted to give her an experience she had never had before. He took some whip cream and put it on her breast, then the other, and finally trailed a line down to her bellybutton. He licked the whip cream off of each breast and trailed his tongue down to where the trail of whip cream ended. She bucked when he got to the end and he smiled as he continued to her thighs.

After what seemed like hours of licking and teasing her, Elena thought she would go mad. She was fighting so hard not to break the bed posts, but the desire was so intense and she didn't know how long she would be able to hold out. Damon was moving his gorgeous mouth from her foot back down to her thigh. He winked at her as he moved even closer to her woman hood and began to suck right at the place where her thigh and it connected. She was on edge and thought she was about to break when she felt his mouth on her.

She bucked and screamed as she came against his mouth. She was like a clock that couldn't be winded anymore. He kept licking her until she settled down some. He smiled as she breathed and sighed. Lifting his head he began to take his clothes off never breaking eye contact with her. Her eyes drank all of him in. He was so perfect almost god like in a way and his ass…well there was no other person that she knew of that could compare to an ass like that.

Once his was completely naked he climbed back in bed and kissed her. She broke the kiss suddenly.

"I want you inside me…please…" She begged him. He looked at her with a cocky grin.

"Patience…this is just the beginning…" He slid down her body and once again tasted her. She moaned and pulled at the restraints he had her in. It was too much. Her body wanted his inside of her and she couldn't wait anymore. All of a sudden the cuffs snapped and pulled the ones at her ankles until they had come off too.

"Inside me. NOW…" She pulled him up to her and he entered her then, making her cry out. Her body was finally satisfied. It was like they were meant for each other. Her body was made for his and his for hers. She felt the energy start to build and knew that their climax was coming soon. White light seemed to shine everywhere and she felt like she had left her body. By the time she came back down, they were still wrapped around each other. The bed was on the floor and the posts were broken. Now this was how you were supposed to spend a Friday night in, Elena thought as she smiled and snuggled closer to Damon.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how was the beginning of your day?", Damon said as he ran his fingers slowly up Elena's back.

"It was ok. Klaus and Caroline are having relations and Klaus is also Stefan's new best friend. So, it was ok." , She shifted her weight some and looked at him. He Stared back at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, we thought this may happen. I know that Klaus has been seeking someone to be his errand boy, I just was hoping Stefan would turn him down for the job. The question is, however, why does it have to be Stefan? I am sure Klaus has many people in his fan club that he could pick."

Elena let out a sigh. "It wouldn't make us squirm or ponder on what will happen next if it wasn't Stefan he was using. Klaus is just the type to use him to get o us in some way. Just makes us have to prepare for anything that could come our way. Klaus always has a reason for everything."

Damon laid his head back and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. "You know you are getting really good at being a vampire. I think that you rationalized the situation and you didn't let emotion consume you. Very good, grasshopper." He smiled and she hit him lightly on the side.

"Thanks but I'm serious. I think Klaus is up to something, so lets be prepared to take on whatever we come across in the future."

"I think we are more than capable of handling anything that happens in the future. Especially if you are by my side.", He pulled her up so he could kiss her lips. "We should go hunt. I think it is wise to get some warm blood in you and keep both our strengths up just in case." He slid from her and walked to the bathroom.

Her gaze never left his backside as it shifted side to side as he walked. Yum! "I can feel you looking at my ass." She smiled as she heard him say this from the bathroom.

"I hate for you to go, but love to watch you leave.", she said and smiled as he made a choking sound. She got up and walked to the bathroom.

Damon said peeking from the top of the shower door. "I think I have created a monster."

"Yes you have." Elena said as she stepped into the shower .

Hours later they were walking hand in hand down the street. It was a cool night in Mystic Falls and most of the people who were out and about had thick jackets on. They were going to have lure whoever they chose into a secluded place. They spotted a couple of high school jocks that Elena had known from school.

"They will do." She pointed at the three guys sitting on a truck. They were laughing and joking with each other about some student at school. These guys were jerks and usually bullied the weaker ones that went to their school.

As they approached the boys stopped laughing and focused their attention on Damon. Elena smiled at the dark haired one. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I needed to ask you a favor." The guy just stared at her with a confused look upon his face. He looked at the other two guys and back to Elena.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" His gaze shifted to Damon's. "No you don't actually, but I know you." She leaned in closer and when she did he shifted his gaze back to hers. Gotcha.

"You are a bully and you pick on the weak. There have many people that you have hurt and you are so heartless that you don't care that they have feelings or not." He nodded. "Yes I am."

"Good. Now that you have realized what you truly are. Realize what I am." Her fangs extended. His eyes grew big then, but he didn't move. "This may hurt just a little." And she attacked.

The other guys began to run then, but Damon caught up to them and held them against the truck as he compulsed them both into forgetting what had just happened.

After she had drank her fill, she looked into his eyes again. "Now, you will not remember me or what just happened, but you will feel like a different person. You want to help people around you and you hate bullies. Be courteous to others feelings."

He looked at her and nodded. She let go of him and stepped back. Damon was finishing up on his second boy and started to finish the compulsion.

"You're getting better at that I see." Damon walked beside her. "Next time though, we should take them somewhere a little more private." He made a motion of the houses that were not that far from sight. "We wouldn't want people talking, you know."

She laughed. "Yes you are right. I just started remembering what kind of person he was and lost my train of thought for a moment."

He took her hand and kissed it. "It's ok. I didn't see anyone around and we would've heard if anyone were close. I think we are safe." He winked at her.

She felt so alive at that moment. Part of it was the fresh blood that she had feasted on and part of it was because of Damon. Things had changed so much for her and she loved it. It was a new chapter in her life and a new beginning. She wasn't the same innocent girl that she had been a year ago and she could face anything that came her way now. If this is how it would feel like to spend forever with the man she loved, then to her, this was her heaven.


End file.
